Love Me Like You Do
by dokidong
Summary: Kyuhyun dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis bernama Ellie. Gadis blonde yang dipilihkan orang tuanya untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup Kyuhyun. Dan juga gadis yang secara tidak sengaja membuatnya tenggelam di tengah lautan, yang entah kenapa justru mempertemukannya dengan Sungmin / KyuMin. T


**a/n:** lagu yang dikorbankan dalam pembuatan cerita ini adalah Ellie Goulding – Love Me Like You Do (Original Version), Love Me Like You Do (cover by Max and Madilyn), dan Taylor Swift – This Love *yang sebenernya bisa dicari di youtube o/*

* * *

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace__  
__Cause I'm not thinking straight__  
__My head spinning around I can't see clear no more__  
__What are you waiting for?_

-Ellie Goulding; Love Me Like You Do-

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menyerah begitu saja untuk menemukan cinta sejatinya. Persetan dengan semua teman-temannya yang kini telah memiliki pasangan hidup. _Pasangan hidup,_ _my ass_. Kyuhyun selalu membatin. Jika ia tidak terlalu terfokus dengan _standart_ yang ia tanamkan untuk tipe idealnya, mungkin ia akan cepat menemukan tambatan hatinya.

Kyuhyun tahu itu pasti. Namun, ia tak peduli.

_Tak peduli, my ass_. Kyuhyun membatin sekali lagi.

Tepat empat bulan yang lalu ia hampir menyerah dan memohon pada orang tuanya agar mereka bisa memperkenalkannya dengan seseorang. Tentu saja orang tua Kyuhyun menanggapi hal itu dengan senyum lebar yang terukir di wajah mereka. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa anak mereka yang terlalu pemilih itu, akhirnya memohon untuk dicarikan seseorang yang nantinya akan dijadikan pasangan hidup olehnya?

Bahkan, tadinya mereka semua ragu akan Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung memiliki kekasih diumurnya yang sudah mencapai 32 tahun itu. Mereka sempat berpikir, akankah lebih baik, jika mereka memperkenalkan seorang pria—ketimbang wanita—untuk Kyuhyun. Karena sejujurnya mereka juga bertanya-tanya tentang sexualitas Kyuhyun yang tak juga menemui titik terang. Yang mana tak bisa kau salahkan sepenuhnya. Karena Kyuhyun, sepanjang hidupnya tidak pernah sekalipun membawa seseorang yang _special_ ke rumah mereka. Jadi tentu, hal itu wajar jika kedua orang tuanya mulai khawatir serta tak punya petunjuk sama sekali dengan _pilihan _Kyuhyun.

Dan hal itu juga lah, yang membawa Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya pada sebuah daratan yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. New Orleans.

Disana, Kyuhyun dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis bernama Ellie. Dengan rambut ikal _blonde_ yang terurai menutupi bahunya. Dan bola mata _brownish_ yang kelopak matanya akan sedikit tertutup ketika gadis itu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang tuanya akan _sepintar_ itu untuk mencarikannya pasangan hidup. Tapi kenapa harus susah-susah sejauh itu hanya untuk mencarikannya seorang gadis?! _Pintar. Pintar sekali._

Namun, hal tersebut, tentu tak sedikitpun membuat niat Kyuhyun padam ataupun memutuskan untuk lari dari New Orleans dan memilih untuk menjadi _single _selamanya. Sayangnya, ia menyesali kekukuhannya saat itu juga. _Sangat. Sangat menyesalinya_. Terlebih ketika ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. _Keram_. Dan sama sekali tidak menemukan satu pijakan untuk membuat tubuhnya muncul ke permukaan air—yang mana hanya bisa diartikan bahwa dirinya kini tenggelam.

Di tengah lautan.

Sendirian.

Dan belum menikah sama sekali.

_Fuck, _Ellie. Dan kecintaannya pada _banana boat_ tanpa pelampung keselamatan.

Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun masih dengan samar-samar mendengar suara Ellie yang tengah meneriakkan namanya. Namun sayangnya sosok gadis itu sama sekali tak terjangkau oleh pandangannya. Di saat seperti itu Kyuhyun tersadar, betapa idiotnya dirinya yang mau saja mengikuti kemauan bodoh gadis tersebut. Yang tentu saja, membuat Kyuhyun berada di dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini.

Dan siapa yang menyangka, bahwa di detik berikutnya Kyuhyun bisa melihat sebuah perahu datang mendekat. Juga, seseorang yang entah bagaimana dengan idiotnya melompat tanpa pelampung keselamatan. _Lagi_. Dan nampak menghampirinya.

Otot-otot dan sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi dirasakannya. Sudah banyak air laut yang tak sengaja ditelannya dan membuat kerongkongan serta hidungnya terasa sakit.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam kali ini sebelum orang yang melompat tadi sempat meraih tubuhnya.

_Ironis. _Kyuhyun berpikir. Walaupun nyatanya, tubuhnya kini tengah ditarik gaya gravitasi air laut yang tak lama kemudian akan membunuhnya—membawanya tenggelam ke dasar lautan yang paling dalam.

Tapi tidak.

Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya, sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya meski hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan dan membuat indera penglihatannya terasa perih.

Yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut saat itu adalah, seorang pemuda yang wajahnya berjarak beberapa inci darinya.

Bukan.

_Bukan hal itu. _

Yang _lebih_ mengejutkan bagi Kyuhyun adalah fakta bahwa ia kini bernafas. Ia bisa bernafas di dalam lautan, melalui udara yang masuk melewati mulutnya. Melalui udara, yang sengaja ditransfer oleh pemuda di depannya itu, dengan mulutnya sendiri.

Butuh waktu setidaknya tiga detik untuk Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang kini tengah terjadi. Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Sekali lagi, ia tak peduli. Ia pun berusaha menggerakan kedua tangannya, sedikit mencengkeram kedua bahu pemuda di depannya untuk mendapatkan oksigen lebih lagi.

Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa hal tersebut tidak akan bertahan lama. Itu lah kenapa pemuda di depannya kini memisahkan jarak diantara mereka. Dan membuat satu gerakan dengan jari telunjuknya yang menandakan bahwa mereka harus segera muncul ke permukaan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan saat itu. Dan entah kenapa baru tersadar bahwa satu lengan pemuda di depannya itu, nyatanya, tengah melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun, yang sayangnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya pun hanya bisa menunduk. Dan membiarkan pemuda tersebut mengeratkan pelukannya, membawa tubuhnya naik ke atas permukaan.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya sekali lagi, ia tersadar bahwa tubuhnya kini tengah berbaring di atas perahu penyelamat. Teriknya matahari pun membuat pandangan matanya sedikit silau dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda—yang Kyuhyun yakini baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya tersebut—duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

Pemuda itu, membiarkan tetes demi tetes air yang mengalir dari tiap ujung rambutnya, jatuh dan membasahi perahu yang tengah mereka tumpangi. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tiap nafas berat yang diambil oleh pemuda tersebut, menandakan bahwa ia tengah kelelahan. Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain sedikit merasa bersalah mengetahui hal tersebut. Namun, ia tersadar kemudian, bahwa mungkin hal itulah yang sering dilalui oleh pemuda itu. Menyelamatkan seseorang yang tenggelam. Dan mungkin juga memberikan nafas buatan di dalam air, seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari lamunannya dan mendapati bahwa pemuda itu kini tengah balik menatap dirinya. Dahinya berkerut heran.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya sekali, memastikan bahwa pemuda itu memang benar-benar sedang berbicara padanya sebelum akhirnya ia pun menggumam, "Ah, yeah. Uh."

Pemuda disampingnya itu berdecak. Namun senyuman tipis yang terukir dibibirnya setelah itu, tak luput dari jangkauan kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat sangat panik tadi," Pemuda itu melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun tahu benar apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda tersebut. _Well_, jika seseorang tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram bahumu dalam keadaan bahwa mereka membutuhkan oksigen, tentu hal tersebut sangatlah mudah untuk ditebak.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya tapi gerakannya sedikit lebih lamban dari pemuda disampingnya, yang kini tengah menahan bahunya dengan kedua tangannya itu. Menyuruhnya untuk tetap berbaring.

_Ouch._

_Abs. Fucking abs. _

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan membiarkan dirinya berbaring kembali. Kemudian ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya sekaligus dari 'pemandangan' yang sempat tertangkap olehnya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun, yang tidak panik ketika mereka tahu kalau mereka akan mati. Um..."

"Sungmin."

"Yeah, Sungmin," lanjut Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat melebarkan tatapannya dan menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Kau orang Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya.

"Yeah," dahi pemuda bernama Sungmin itu kembali berkerut. Angin laut yang berhembus cukup kencang itu nampak menyapu lembut tiap ujung rambutnya dan membuatnya mengikuti irama _tarian_ mereka. "Bukankah sudah sangat jelas kalau aku sedang berbicara bahasa korea sekarang? Dan perempuan yang baru saja membuatmu nampak seperti orang idiot itu, dia adalah sepupuku."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, tak percaya. Bukan karena pemuda itu baru saja mengatainya dengan sebutan idiot, melainkan pada fakta bahwa Sungmin adalah sepupu dari Ellie.

"Kau terkejut?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Sedikit," bohong Kyuhyun.

"Ellie adalah anak yang diadopsi oleh paman dan istrinya," jelas Sungmin yang mencoba untuk membuat Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Masuk akal," gumam Kyuhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Jadi, itulah kenapa Ellie mempunyai dua orang Korea sebagai orang tuanya. Dan bukan tidak mungkin, jika kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang mengenal orang tua Ellie, sama sekali tidak tahu dengan adanya Sungmin yang faktanya adalah sepupu Ellie dan tidak memberi tahu Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

_Tunggu, bukankah hal itu tidak penting? _

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan akan pemikirannya tersebut. Langit biru diatasnya, nampak tak terselimuti awan sedikit pun. Dan perahu yang kini tengah ditumpanginya pun masih melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa aneh. Karena saat ini ia ingin mencium Sungmin, sekali lagi—sama seperti apa yang secara tidak langsung dilakukannya tadi di dalam laut—hanya untuk berterima kasih pada pemuda tersebut karena telah menyelamatkannya.

Dan lebih aneh lagi, Sungmin adalah seorang pria. Sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Nampaknya, keanehan tersebut tidaklah berkunjung usai. Karena Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya semakin dan semakin mengenal Sungmin dalam waktu hanya tiga minggu.

Tidak heran, jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki rasa tertarik pada laki-laki yang ternyata lebih tua darinya itu. Walaupun nyatanya juga, Sungmin terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Aku sangat yakin kalau kau lebih muda dariku, Lee."

Kyuhyun ingat betul saat itu, ketika Sungmin hanya berdecak dan menyikut perutnya—menyuruhnya untuk lebih fokus menyiapkan peralatan pesta yang akan digelar di pantai tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Kyuhyun juga masih ingat dengan sangat betul, saat Ellie justru muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang dan menyeletuk bahwa Sungmin, kini tengah menginjak 40 tahun. Yang sampai sekarang tentu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan tak percaya.

Tapi, hal tersebut tidak lah membuat perhatiannya pada Sungmin goyah ataupun berkurang. Meskipun ia juga tahu bahwa Sungmin, nyatanya, _telah _menikah. Sebelum akhirnya, istrinya tersebut harus pergi meniggalkannya tiga tahun lalu, tenggelam karena badai yang menyapu bersih kapal yang tengah ditumpanginya.

Kyuhyun sangat yakin, kejadian tersebut masih menyisakan luka yang mendalam bagi Sungmin. Mungkin itulah kenapa Sungmin masih memakai cincin pernikahannya disalah satu jemarinya itu.

.

.

.

Rasa tertarik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, bukanlah menjadi sebuah rahasia diantara mereka. Sungmin sendiri pun mengetahuinya. _Thanks to Ellie_.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah habis pikir. Bagaimana Ellie bisa mengetahui hal tersebut dan memberi tahu kepada orang sekitar bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Ellie sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, justru Ellie nampak tak keberatan jika Kyuhyun lebih tertarik pada sepupunya itu ketimbang dengan dirinya. Namun, masalah yang harus ia hadapi sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal tersebut kepada orang tuanya, yang kini berada di Korea. Dan _yeah_, menjelaskan pada kakak dan juga teman-temannya tentu saja.

Terkadang, Kyuhyun hanya akan memilih untuk menutup mata. Membiarkan hal yang membebani pikirannya itu pergi untuk sementara dan kembali terfokus pada Sungmin. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengajak Sungmin ke Korea untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya, kalau dirinya sama sekali belum menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung pada pria tersebut?

Dan lagi, anehnya, dua hari setelah itu, Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya tengah memeluk pria tersebut dengan satu lengannya dan satu tangannya lagi menahan tengkuk Sungmin.

Ia merapatkan kembali tubuh Sungmin pada tembok di belakangnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian sedikit membuat Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Deru ombak yang terdengar sayup ditelinga dari pantai yang tak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Serta bunyi letupan kembang api dan sorak-sorai beberapa orang yang terdengar cukup keras dari halaman depan rumah, tak dipedulikan sedikit pun baik oleh Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Justru hal tersebut, membuat Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun untuk bermain di dalam mulutnya, juga sedikit menyapa lidahnya sendiri sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah hisapan lembut padanya.

Nafas mereka kini seperti menyatu dengan deru ombak lautan sertai kebisingan yang terjadi tidak jauh dari mereka. Kyuhyun pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin, seperti benar-benar ingin menghapus jarak diantara mereka meskipun hanya seinci.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jemari-jemari Sungmin yang dengan hati-hatinya mencengkeram rambutnya. Dan desahan yang tertahan yang keluar dari bibir pria di depannya itu ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggigit titik tertentu di leher Sungmin.

_Oh. Shit. _

Kyuhyun dengan panik membuat jarak diantara mereka kembali, melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin sekaligus.

Ia bisa melihat dengan samar bibir Sungmin yang sedikit memerah dan nafas berat pria di hadapannya yang kini juga tengah balik menatapnya dengan tatapan agak terkejut.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu langkah lagi, menjauh dari Sungmin dan sebisa mungkin tidak mencium pria di depannya itu kembali dengan gegabah. Ia pun membuka suara, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku bingung kenapa kau...tiba-tiba saja panik dan melepaskanku," Sungmin memotong.

"Aku menyukaimu," Kyuhyun membalas tanpa pikir panjang dan tidak masuk akal sama sekali karena Sungmin kini menatapnya dnegan tatapan heran.

"Yeah, jelas sekali. Tapi, kenapa? Apa kini kau sadar bahwa perasaanmu padaku itu salah?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"_Hell no!_" Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram, entah karena apa. Ia bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin namun hal itu justru mempertemukannya dengan cincin yang melingkar manis di jari Sungmin. Cincin itu sedikit bersinar dan memantulkan birunya cahaya bulan tepat di atas mereka. Dan Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap rpia di depannya.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak sangat kencang. Namun, hal tersebut tidak menghentikannya untuk berkata, "Aku menyukaimu, Sungmin. Aku tidak peduli meskipun nyatanya umur kita terpaut cukup jauh dan kau telah menjadi _a single married man_ sekali pun. _Heck! _Aku bahkan tidak peduli meskipun kita berdua sama-sama seorang pria. Aku..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam tanpa menghapus jarak diantara mereka. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku tapi aku sangat menginginkanmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi seseorang yang kucintai pada akhirnya. Dan…dan mungkin sampai akhir hidupku. Aku ingin menutup luka yang mungkin saja masih menyelimuti. Lee Sungmin, aku ingin…aku ingin kau mengijinkanku untuk menggenggam tanganmu dan tak pernah melepaskannya lagi."

Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa hal terakhir yang tertangkap olehnya adalah suara letupan kembang api—yang tiba-tiba saja kembali terdengar menggelegar di udara. Sebelum akhirnya, ia tersadar dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Sungmin yang faktanya kini juga tengah memeluknya.

Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui, bahwa perasaannya kini telah tersampaikan pada pria yang berada di dalam pelukannya sekarang. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, selain merasa bahagia yang sangat mendalam di benaknya dan membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia bahkan bisa menangis saat itu juga kalau ia mau.

.

.

.

Sungmin melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dan menyerahkan pada Kyuhyun—yang kemudian di genggam oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Sungmin pergi menuju toilet, Kyuhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk membuat _video call_ pada keluarganya, sebelum pesawat yang ditumpanginya itu lepas landas.

"Tiga bulan! Dan aku pikir kau telah diam-diam menikah tanpa memberi tahu kami semua!"

Suara Ahra yang memekik, membuat telinga Kyuhyun yang terhubung dengan headset terasa pengang. Ia menatap tajam sang kakak lewat layar ponselnya. Dan secara tak langsung meminta sang kakak untuk tidak berteriak lagi.

"_I can't help it_," ujar Kyuhyun santai. "Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam sebelum aku membawanya pulang dan memperkenalkannya dengan kalian semua."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ahra yang kemudian diikuti dengan tatapan terkejutnya setelah itu. "_Oh, Gosh._ Dia bukan Ellie?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng merespon dan kembali membuka suara, "Dia sepupu Ellie."

"_Oh, My God."_

Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai melihat Ahra yang begitu terkejut bahwa ia tidak membawa pulang gadis yang sengaja dipilihkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Well, Kyuhyun hampir melakukannya tentu saja.

"_Son._"

Seringai Kyuhyun menghilang ketika ia mendengar suara sang ayah serta melihat sosok tersebut pada layar ponselnya.

"Aku dengar kau tidak membawa Ellie dan aku ingin penjelasan."

Jantung Kyuhyun nyaris keluar dengan paniknya, namun sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menggenggam lengannya dengan lembut. Membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya kini kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut. Dan ia memiliki tatapan heran dimatanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun melainkan melepaskan satu headsetnya dan memasangkannya pada telinga Sungmin. Lalu ia pun sedikit menggerakkan layar ponselnya agar Sungmin dan keluarganya bisa melihat satu sama lain.

"Um, hello?" Sungmin menyapa dua orang, ah tidak, tiga orang yang kini tertera di layar ponsel Kyuhyun.

"OH MY GOD!"

Suara seruan yang berasal dari layar ponsel tersebut membuat Sungmin sedikit terlonjak.

"Mom, sepertinya kau benar!" lanjut salah satunya.

"Sekarang kau percaya? Sudah 'ku bilang kalau dia akan lebih memilih laki-laki."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya seketika mendengar respon dari sang ibu yang entah kenapa seperti memarahi ayahnya tersebut. Sementara itu, sang ayah nampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menatap tajam Kyuhyun dari layar.

"Kyuhyun, kalau kau berpikir kami sangat terkejut dan bersiap untuk menendangmu karena kau ternyata _gay_, maka kau salah," jelas sang ayah, "Tapi, kalau kau pulang dan tidak membawa kekasihmu ini dengan selamat, maka kami tidak akan segan untuk menendangmu, kau mengerti?" lanjutnya sembari menunjuk kearah layar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan _video call_ mereka.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama dan dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa-apaan yang tadi itu?" Kyuhyun mengerutu.

"Jadi…apa itu artinya mereka menerimaku?" Sungmin membuka suara, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari rasa kesalnya.

"Hm, mungkin," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dan berpura-pura tidak peduli. Lalu ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kearah luar jendela dan berusaha menahan untuk tidak tertawa mengetahui reaksi Sungmin yang kini berdecak tak senang.

"Ack!" Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan tiba-tiba dan mengusap lengannya yang baru saja dipukul oleh pria di sampingnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namun, ketimbang mendapat sebuah jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru mendapati Sungmin tengah memberinya sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir, yang diikuti dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dari pria di sampingnya itu ketika jarak diantara mereka kembali merenggang.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sungmin kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas dan mengamit satu tangan Sungmin. Kemudian membawanya mendekat dan mengecupnya, "Yeah, jelas sekali, Lee Sungmin," ucapnya sembari menatap kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan memberi kecupan kecil pada bibir Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar tersadar bahwa ada yang janggal pada tangan Sungmin yang kini tengah digenggamnya. Tepatnya, pada jemari Sunmgin.

"Apa kau kehilangan cincinmu?" tanya Kyuhyun seketika.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum kembali, "Aku melepasnya dan menyuruh Ellie untuk menyimpannya di suatu tempat."

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun tahu cincin itu sangat berarti bagi Sungmin, itulah kenapa Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap memakainya tiga tahun setelah kematian istrinya tersebut. Sungmin yang merasa bersalah karena sama sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang dicintainya, bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun tahu dengan jelas luka seperti apa yang sedang berusaha disembuhkan oleh Sungmin. Dan cincin itu, adalah satu-satunya barang berharga bagi Sungmin yang sama sekali Kyuhyun tak keberatan, jika Sungmin masih mau memakainya.

"Sungmin, kau tahu aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau memakainya, bahkan, hingga seumur hidupmu, bukan? Kau tidak perlu—"

"_Nah,_" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain. Erat. Kemudian menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun dan kembali berkata, "Aku rasa dia pun…tidak akan keberatan jika aku menginginkan cincin yang lain dan sebuah hidup baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"_You, Cheese Cracker,_" Kyuhyun berdecak. Namun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya kala itu, "Kau akan menikah denganku. Dan itu sudah pasti."

Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyuhyun, membiarkan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela dan mengenai sebagian tubuh Kyuhyun ikut mengenai ujung dagunya.

"_Just love me like you do. And I wouldn't ask more_," ucap Sungmin kemudian.

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

**a/n (lagi) :** yearrghhh akhirnya ngeluarin plot ini juga dari pikiran setelah satu bulan ini terkontaminasi sama lagunya Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do. Salah siapa? Salah kyumin. Salahin mereka lah pokoknya. Maaf banget karena gak bisa bikin fic yang romantis hahahahaahahah DAN **ada dua adegan (termasuk sungmin yang yang ditinggal mati istrinya + cincin) yang terinspirasi dari Cut &amp; Run series** jadi bagi yang udah baca novel ini pasti tahu yang mana. Bagi yang belum baca silahkan cium google dan baca seriesnya (Garret &amp; Grady is Love, Garrett &amp; Grady is life! \O/).

P.s: gak ada yang mau remake tuh novel jadi kyumin apa? *nangis darah*

P.s.s: maaf klo ada typo muehehe


End file.
